Chess
by I am Lu
Summary: Requested One-shot. Aki was better at playing Chess than Yusei thought. Faithshipping - Yusei x Aki/Akiza.


Lucarly: I have to be honest, I don't really know how to play chess. At all.

Aki: Then how the hell are you going to write this?

Lucarly: Psh. I'm a good writer, I can work around it.

Aki: We'll see. Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

**Chess**

**_Yusei's POV_**

* * *

I bent down and lifted the sheets that fell off of my old bed from the orphanage slightly, my eyes scanning the dusty area under. Their were several boxes and old boardgames from my youth, most having gone untouched in years. However, there was one thing I was specifically looking-

"What are you doing?" asked Aki, bending down beside me to also look under the bed. Her sudden appearance surprised me, since I had not known that she was present. I didn't allow her to be aware of this, however.

"I'm looking for something," I answered simply, reaching out my hand to push some of the objects out of the way in my search.

"Yeah, I see that," said Aki sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "But what are you looking _for_?"

I smirked and reached out, pulling an old, white box out from under the bed before sitting myself back up. Aki followed.

"_This,_" I said plainly, brushing off the dust and setting it down. Aki blinked, her wide, amber eyes focused anxiously on the box. Her expression made her seem so innocent, like a young, curious puppy being introduced to a new family. It was rather. . .cute, in it's own way.

"What is it?" she asked, lifting her shoulders slightly in anticipation. Her fascination in the whole ordeal enthralled me. Aki's attention wasn't always easy to keep, so when I did have it, I treasured it. I smiled and pulled off the lid slowly.

"It's my old chess set." I put the lid off to the side and gently pulled the chess board out of the box, along with all the pieces. Her lips parted slightly in curiosity as she watched me set up the board.

"You play chess?" she asked. I nodded.

"Do you?" I inquired, looking up at her with my eyebrow cocked.

"I played it once with Papa; and a few times with Mama," she replied with a shrug.

"I see," I began simply after finishing the set-up. "Would you like to play?"

Aki hesitated.

"I'm not very good. . ." she said quietly, her voice trailing off.

"It's fine. But you'll only get better if you practice," I said as I tried to make myself comfortable on the concrete floor. Aki still looked unsure, her eyes focused on the whole set before her. I sighed.

"What if I told you that I'd do anything for you if you won?" I asked simply. This seemed to fully capture Aki's attention as her head noticeably perked up more.

"Anything?" she inquired.

"Anything," I replied. Aki smiled.

"Well. . .alright!" she finally agreed. I could've sworn that there was a mischievous glint in her amber eyes, but I disregarded this as my imagination.

And so our game started; I was white and she was black, so I got to go first. I almost felt bad, feeling that having the first move gave me the advantage, which seemed unfair to Aki, since she apparently had only played a few select times during her childhood. Aki seemed unfazed by the situation though. I soon learned that Aki was a much better player than I had imagined as she took down pawn after pawn, doing quite well for someone who was only a beginner. I felt my palms sweat slightly as I made my next move. Aki smirked.

"Checkmate." she declared happily, taking down my king. I was flabergasted. I considered myself a decent player, yet I was ruthlessly tossed aside by my female opponent, who was now smirking. I swallowed hard, realizing that I needed to keep my promise to her. I hadn't thought that she'd actually win with her innocent expressions and pretty words. But now I was trapped.

"Okay, you win. So. . .what do you want?" I asked, feeling my stomach churn uneasily. While Aki was one of my closest friends, I wasn't sure if I trusted her with my promise to do anything she desired. I probably should have thought that all through. Aki paused, bringing her finger up to her lips in thought.

"I. . .would like you to close your eyes - just for a moment - and not move," she said simply with a small smile. I blinked, feeling rather confused. Her request was so simple, so harmless, so. . .pointless. But as the loser, I had no reason to complain; so I shut my eyes and sat very still.

"Don't move." she reminded. Her voice seemed closer. Suddenly, I felt two of her soft fingers trail a path across my face, making me shiver slightly. I could suddenly feel her warm breath tickle my face, and I began to realize what her intentions were. My heart started pounding, threatening to punch out of my chest as I felt her hair brush past my cheek so that she could speak into my ear.

"I must confess, Yusei, I thought you'd put up a better game. But I apologize for misleading you; I actually am pretty good at playing chess." she whispered before pulling back. I breathed in anticipation, not sure for how long I could hold out.

"You tricked me." I said airily. I was so tempted to open my eyes and to look into hers, but I remembered to keep my end of the deal. Aki didn't reply as she pressed her warm, moist lips against mine. I froze, unsure of how to react with all the emotions flooding through me: excitement, thrill, happiness, hesitancy, love. I chose to follow the last, returning her kiss.

I felt a tug of disappointment at my heartstrings as she pulled away. I opened my eyes slowly to see her own eyes, though full of mischeif, examining me as she wore an amused expression.

"I know, but aren't you glad I did?" she said with a sly smirk.

* * *

Lucarly: This was a request for Azaria Stromsis, by the way. She's the 2nd place winner of the Couple Boost.

Aki: Hey, guess what? I don't care.

Lucarly: I should've hired Mikage. Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


End file.
